


kabedon chain

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, and honestly don't know how to tag still, but i swear i tried to make this cute af, hoseok gets a piece of everyone and then some, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: hoseok saw something on the internet and he wanted to try it out on his members. the results he got were varied.





	kabedon chain

**Author's Note:**

> alternative summary: hoseok should stay away from the internet  
> another one: i should be the one who should stay away from the internet lol
> 
> i have no idea what this is but the prompt really did come from a video i saw on the internet. the video (it's really called kabedon train) was really cute and not at all cringe-worthy... this one is loosely based on that and is the complete opposite lol.

his first victim was the oldest, hyunwoo.

the two boys were in the company’s gym at 12am, sneaking in some last-minute workout before going back to their dorm. hyunwoo was on the treadmill for his dose of cardio while hoseok was lifting weights.

they finished an hour and half later. hyunwoo was by the door, the shirt he changed out off hung on his shoulder as he waited for hoseok to finish packing up. fixing a cap on his sweaty hair, hoseok pulled on his backpack before walking towards the other. when hoseok was close enough, hyunwoo turned around and pushed the door open for them to leave.

except they didn’t as hoseok’s arm shot out and grabbed hyunwoo’s elbow, pulling him back a bit before making him turn back around. the force had hyunwoo leaning on the wall with a soft thump.

hyunwoo didn’t have a chance to react when hoseok placed his hands on either side of the older’s head and his body leaning slightly forward.

hoseok looked up at hyunwoo’s eyes, gauging for any reaction.

hyunwoo, naturally, just blinked at the younger but did nothing to get away. as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

 

after a minute of staring, hyunwoo suddenly smiled as if he finally figured out what they were doing.

“is this a new type of exercise? is this strength training for your forearms? how long do you need to hold it?”

 

* * *

 

 

changkyun was next.

the two volunteered—well, changkyun was forced to go with a willing hoseok—to go out and buy groceries for tonight’s dinner. it was pretty late when they made the walk back to the dorm so not a lot of people were out tonight.

changkyun was humming a random song under his breath while hoseok was deep in thought. both boys had one plastic bag each that were full to the brim.

so it didn’t really work out with hyunwoo. maybe he can get a better response from the maknae. he could probably get a cute little sound from him.

they turned at a corner and found themselves in an empty street, their dorm slightly visible from where they are now. hoseok was determined to do the thing before they get home.

hoseok looked to his side and saw changkyun shake his head a bit as an attempt to fix his dark brown locks. it reminded him of a little puppy, hoseok fondly thought.

 

“hyung, can i eat one pudding right now? i’m starving.”

changkyun didn’t hear an answer. confused, he turned to the older and was about to ask again but the words quickly died from his mouth at his hyung’s next move.

hoseok once again shot his arms out and trapped changkyun in his embrace. he had the younger shuffle backwards until his back hit a brick wall. with minimal impact, hoseok wasn’t an animal.

 

hoseok placed his hands flat against the brick wall, the plastic bag on his right hand hit changkyun’s shoulder. the younger flinched at the contact.

changkyun’s eyes were wide in shock. and as hoseok moved an inch closer, the younger let out a little shriek as his free hand grabbed the front of the older’s shirt as his way of defense.

 

“okay, okay! you can have it! don’t kill me, hyung, i still have a whole life ahead of me!”

 

* * *

 

 

today it was minhyuk’s turn.

the day was dedicated to dance practice because the group was set to perform during a fan meet happening in a few days. hoseok woke up bright and early, excited to have another productive day for his little plan. he was already in one of the training rooms with minhyuk since everyone was being extra slow during breakfast.

minhyuk played random songs on the sound system, from girl group songs to their own songs. he was flailing around the room as minhyuk does and hoseok was just watching him from his spot on the floor, legs spread out in front of him.

hoseok is determined to trap this ball of energy, whether said ball of energy liked it or not.

 

 

“oh, hoseok hyung! let’s dance to this song!” minhyuk exclaimed, already pulling hoseok to stand up.

the older was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt himself getting lifted off the floor, a gfriend song bouncing of the walls.

the two were side by side doing the familiar choreography, hoseok doing it more out of muscle memory. until he snapped back to reality, and just went for it.

hoseok had his arms out and practically ran in front of minhyuk until the younger leaned against a wall of mirrors. minhyuk’s eyes blinked not out of shock, but curiosity.

 

“hyung?” he tilted his head to the side.

as always, hoseok leaned closer to minhyuk, eyes gazing into the other’s.

“aw, hyung, you are so cute!” minhyuk said with a giggle, throwing his own arms around the older’s shoulders and leaning forward himself to rub his nose softly but quickly against hoseok’s.

 

hoseok grinned at the response, finally some positivity. he completely missed minhyuk ducking under his arms, wanting to dance to miniskirt.

 

* * *

 

 

he had high hopes for jooheon.

hoseok and jooheon were in the former’s recording studio. they were sitting next to each other, going over samples and taking down notes. the two were hard at work over in preparation for their upcoming album. they wanted it to be amazing, nothing short of perfection for the group and for their fans.

but after three hours of being crouched over hoseok’s work computer, the two decided that they deserved a much-needed break.

hoseok stretched his arms over his head while jooheon stood up to pace around the tiny room to get some circulation in his legs, talking about different kinds of topics. though he was excited for this one on one time with the rapper, he eyed the younger tiredly.

can he not just stay put so that he can just trap him against the wall already?

 

hoseok could feel the lids of his eyes slowly droop down, jooheon’s ramblings became more incoherent as his words entered through one of hoseok’s ears and then out the other. hoseok jumped at the sound of jooheon letting out an exasperated yell, so the older leapt into action. literally.

hoseok jumped on his feet and trapped jooheon between himself and the door of his studio. jooheon’s non-existent eyes widened at the move.

 

jooheon’s eyes shifted left and right in fear for a few seconds before bringing up both of his hands to cover his mouth. “okay, I’ll shut up now, hyung.” he said in his infamous aegyo voice.

jooheon then reached out and patted both sides of hoseok’s face softly, a pout evident on his face. “hyung, forgive jooheon-ah, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

honestly, he didn’t know what to expect from hyungwon.

the older sleepily but carefully trudged out of his shared room to go get a quick snack. it was in the wee hours that hoseok felt his stomach grumble. he thought that there was no harm in eating this early. so long as he cleans up, that way none of his members can kill him.

 

hoseok made his way to the refrigerator and opened it up. he excitedly eyed the pudding inside—huh, changkyun kept his promise after all—and pulled out the little treat. it was gone in less than thirty seconds.

gulping down a glass of water, he threw away the little container before washing his glass and spoon, leaving it by the sink for it to dry. he was on his way back to his bed when he saw the door to his room opened.

 

out came hyungwon, hair severely in disarray, eyes barely open, and a slight scowl on his face. he only took a few steps away when hoseok went on automatic mode.

hoseok caged hyungwon in his arms, his tall, lanky body rested on the white wall.

though the move was fast, hyungwon looked completely unfazed.

hoseok looked up at hyungwon almost desperately, was this kid really not gonna do or say anything?

fortunately, hyungwon did react. unfortunately, hoseok didn’t like it one bit.

 

the taller just placed his hands on the older’s shoulders and pushed him on the opposite wall. for someone who just woke up, he sure did have a lot of strength in him. hyungwon then patted the top of hoseok’s own bed hair thrice.

“you’re small.”

hoseok’s jaw dropped in disbelief as hyungwon dragged his feet towards the bath room, the door closed behind him.

this kid, really.

 

* * *

 

 

thank god for kihyun. but also, not.

hoseok was the last member kihyun had to wake up for the day. by some miracle, hyungwon woke up before he did. hoseok knew that because kihyun kept whispering the fact in his ear as a way to get him off the bed.

after a lot of coaxing, hoseok found himself standing on his two feet, still half asleep as he swayed left and right. he felt kihyun pat his cheeks and ruffle his hair to keep him awake. ultimately, he failed.

 

in fact, it made matters worse as hoseok stumbled forward towards kihyun. only the sudden shift of gravity woke hoseok up but he was too late as he practically hurled himself into kihyun.

in the flurry of steps and short yelps, hoseok clumsily shot out his arms to not crush the smaller boy. he sighed in relief when he peeked at kihyun who was only leaning on the door, hands gripping his shirt in fear while his eyes were closed shut.

hoseok realized the position they were in and smirked in victory. okay, the way he did it wasn’t ideal but he did it nonetheless. to be honest, he was really looking forward to kihyun’s reaction.

 

hoseok watched kihyun open his eyes slowly and analyzed the situation. and when he saw the smirk on hoseok’s face, he rolled his eyes.

hoseok narrowed his eyes at the reaction. but before he could get a question out, he saw kihyun grab the front of hoseok’s shirt and forcefully reversed their position.

 

hoseok barely paid attention to the loud bang he made when his back landed on the door. not when he was under kihyun’s teasing yet scrutinizing gaze. he was even more at lost when it was kihyun who leaned in and land a passionate kiss on the lips.

hoseok kissed back with all his might, though kihyun made sure he was the dominant one here.

 

after a minute, the kiss softened until kihyun was giving hoseok mere pecks on his swollen, red lips. kihyun then pulled back as hoseok eyed the smirk on the other’s face.

 

“heard that you were kabedon-ing our members left and right. changkyun came to me scared that one time you did it on him.”

“yep. i was.”

“what for?”

“i was practicing on them before i got to you.” hoseok said with a cheeky smile.

kihyun raised an eyebrow. “are you sure that’s the real reason? the only reason?”

hoseok pouted. “okay so I saw this video on the internet and it looked fun—”

“oh, i know.” kihyun interrupted. “i saw you on the ipad a few days ago. i just wanted to hear you admit the weird things you do on the internet.”

“kihyun, i do not—”

“it’s fine, i still accept you for who you are.” he patted the older’s face in a patronizing way. “better luck next time, hyung.”

 

with that, kihyun smirked at the older again, pulled hoseok away from the door, and exited the room.

there will be a next time, hoseok promised.

he’ll just wipe that cocky grin off his boyfriend’s face when he does the leg-on-the-wall kabedon later today.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't even know either lol.
> 
> ((also i don't know how this became almost as long as my first kiho oneshot, i mean???))
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated! thank you!


End file.
